


Yohane's Marvelous Marker

by usermechanics



Series: Commissions and Requests [8]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Body Modification, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis, Magical Realism, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Yoshiko entrusts Riko with trying out a prototype magic marker that can change reality as she sees fit. Things go awry once Mari gets ahold of it.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari/Sakurauchi Riko
Series: Commissions and Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/911730
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Yohane's Marvelous Marker

“Behold!”

Yoshiko brought Riko to her room for her to show her a marker, a small, black marker which fit perfectly in Yoshiko’s small hand. Riko looked at the marker with confusion, as if wondering if the menagerie of texts that Yoshiko had sent her about a surprise she had in store was a joke. Whether it was or not, Yoshiko laughed a deep, low laugh, one that she associated with her chuunibyou antics, and one that caused her confusion to grow more into concern.

“That’s cute and all, Yocchan,” Riko began, her gaze darting from Yoshiiko’s eyes to the marker in her hand, “but you brought me here just so I can look at a marker?”

“This is no ordinary marker, Riri!” Yoshiko’s words were biting enough for Riko to step back in shock, her eyes widening slightly. “This is a super special marker, one which I have imbued with Yohane’s dark magic!”

Riko cracked a slightly bemused smile, stepping forward and closing the distance between them. “How nice, Yocchan,” she remarked, trying her best not to break out in laughter. Through her cheeks puffing up, containing her huffs that could become laughter, Yoshiko squinted at her, the prideful smile on her face turning more into a frown.

Even through how ridiculous the idea of Yoshiko making a “magic marker” was, she had to admit to some extent that her curiosity was piqued, and she tilted her head, hoping it’d bring Yoshiko slightly to ease. “What does it do?”

Yoshiko stepped back and struck a commanding, almost Biblical, pose, clutching the pen to her heart in one hand and bringing her other up to her eye so she could frame it between her fingers. “Dearest Riri,” Yoshiko chuckled as she stuck the marker out towards her. “This marker can change reality as you know it!”

Riko bit her tongue. She had to be a good guest. Yoshiko’s antics were cute back in high school, and even now she was fine with calling her Yocchan, but certainly, wasn’t she overdoing it now? She was in college now, and so was Yoshiko--what good did she have in keeping up these magic acts?

“I’m serious, Riri! This marker has the ability to do whatever you please!”

Riko took a deep breath, trying her best to regain her composure. “Whatever I please?” She asked, an eyebrow raising.

“Whatever you please! This magic marker, Yohane’s Trusty Transmorgrifier, can change the hearts and forms of whatever creature you wish! All you need to do is point it towards your target, and write out what change you want to see in it! It can be anything you want.”

“Anything I want?” Riko asked.

“Anything you want!” Yoshiko said, “and that’s why I asked you to come over. I want to see if it would work in the wild! I know I can use it, but what if it’s just because I’m too powerful and all-knowing with my fallen angel powers?”

Riko grimaced at her words. If only Hanamaru were here. “I see…”

“So, Riri,” Yoshiko said, growing close to Riko and slipping the marker into her hand. “The Great Yohane trusts you to test out my transmorgrifier. I want to know if its power can be used by one of my little demons, and who else but my number-one little demon would be powerful enough to use it, too?”

“Me?” Riko sputtered out, her eyes wide. Yoshiko was unmoving.

“You.” Yoshiko remarked. “I would rather you try it out, away from here. You can do whatever you want with it, but be careful. This thing’s a prototype, and there’s not much ink in it. You’ll probably have enough to write like four or five things out and make them come true. That’s not a lot, Riri.”

“I understand, Yocchan.” Riko didn’t understand a single thing that she said, but that didn’t matter to her. As long as Yoshiko was smiling, she didn’t see a reason to ruin that. “Thank you for letting me try this out.”

Yoshiko let out a low giggle. “Are you still skeptical about this marker, Riri?”

Riko shrugged. “Slightly, but I’m sure I’ll get the hang of it.”

Yoshiko smiled. “That’s the spirit,” she said, nudging Riko’s shoulder with her own. “Have fun having those yuri fantasies come to life.”

Riko’s eyes widened and she could feel her skin redden. “W-what are you talking about, Yocchan?”

Yoshiko quirked an eyebrow. “You think that the great Yohane wouldn’t know about the shameful desires of her closest little demon?”

Riko stepped back, her smile turning into more of a grimace. “I swear, Yocchan, that’s not true!” Through her words, she could see that Yoshiko wasn’t moving in the slightest. She wasn’t going to buy it, and eventually, she gave in, a sigh passing from her lips. “Who’d you learn it from?”

Yoshiko smirked. “Take a guess.”

Riko huffed. “Mari, right?”

Yoshiko nodded. “I think she’s around this weekend, too, if you want someone to test out your pen on. She’d probably be down to try it out if she doesn’t take it out of your hands.”

Riko clutched her marker. “Maybe I’ll try it with someone who won’t do that!”

Yoshiko shrugged. “Do you have anyone in particular in mind for that?”

Riko shook her head. Not that it really mattered, given how ridiculous the idea of the marker was, but she was fine playing along with it. “I really don’t, Yocchan, but maybe if I look around and take a walk, I’ll think of someone.” Riko took a few steps back as she spoke, her hand resting against the door. “I’ll be going now, to test your marker.”

“Have fun, Riri!” Yoshiko said. “And tell me how it goes! I’ll make more if this works!”

Riko opened the door and stepped out. “Right. Bye, Yocchan!”

* * *

It didn’t even take Riko the time to go downstairs for her to figure out who she wanted to try this marker on. She didn’t need to deliberate in the slightest. She already knew who exactly would be perfect for it, and someone whom she knew wouldn’t mind being a test subject for her shenanigans.

Kanan. Her entire bus ride home was filled with thoughts of her tall, muscular figure pinning her against the wall in different ways, pulling her close and acting all possessive with her, while her fingers idly and eagerly traced her biceps, trying to act as calm as possible through the overwhelming joy of feeling her musculature. She thought of what flavor chapstick she probably wore and how it’d taste against her lips. Even in the most realistic of scenarios, where the marker didn’t work at all, she’d get a laugh out of her. There was not a moment spared where she didn’t indulge herself in thought, and before she knew it, she was nearing her home, but before she could get there, she had signaled the bus to stop.

She stopped right in front of the path leading to the Matsuura dive shop. There was no way that Kanan wasn’t working, and the moment the first breath of autumn air filled her lungs, she walked down the dirt path, taking its serpentine pathway until she ended up in front of the wooden building she made her target. She ran up to the dive shop and looked through the window, seeing Kanan, in her wetsuit halfway-unzipped, leaning against the counter, talking to Mari, who was clad in a sweatshirt and jeans. Riko huffed; of course Mari was going to be there, but Riko had already come this far. There was no point in stopping now.

“Hello,” Riko said as she stepped into the dive shop, interrupting their conversation.

“Hey, Riko!” Kanan said, giving a wave. “Long time, no see!”

“Riko-chan! Hi!” Mari cooed, running towards her and capturing her in a hug. “How’ve you been, beautiful?”

Riko grunted, her breathing labored. Mari’s embrace was tight, almost constrictive, as her arms squeezed around her ribs. She loosely wrapped her arms around Riko, a soft smile on her face. “I’m okay. How are you, Mari?” She asked.

“Wonderful!” Mari cooed as she pulled away. “I’m so glad to be in Uchiura again, even if it’s a bit boring!”

Riko’s ears perked up. “Boring?”

Mari brought herself to the counter, where she slumped. “Boring! No offense to Kanan, but there’s not really much to do. There’s even less to do at home!” She threw up her arms dramatically. “I’d be fine doing literally anything today, but there’s so much nothing! I’m _so bored_!”

Kanan nodded. “Yeah. You and Mari have been the only two people who’ve come in today. People don’t want to dive during the fall, I guess.” Kanan shrugged. “So if you have anything you want to do, Riko, I’d be down to hear it.”

Riko shrugged. Might as well. She grabbed her marker from her pocket and gave it a quick look. She quickly put it back in her pocket before tilting her head.

“Even if it’s really weird?”

“I’m fine with anything, Riko. Even if you have some magic marker that can change how I am and you want to test it out, I’d be fine with it. Anything to beat this boredom, you know?”

“I don’t really have anything like that, Kanan! I’m just curious if you have anything in mind.” It might have been a bad lie, but it was enough for Kanan and Mari to redirect their attention to one another, practically blocking out Riko from their conversation. Not that Riko minded; she didn’t really understand much of the business talk that Mari spoke.

More importantly, it gave a distraction while she busied herself with her marker. She pulled it out once more, and, with a slightly-confused, slightly-mischievous smile, took the cap off. The tip of the marker was black, but as it was introduced to the air, it started glowing, and as Riko brought it upward, it left a mark in the air. She paused, and it faded away. Riko’s eyes widened at the sight of the glowing ink in the air fading; Yoshiko really did a number to this marker, huh? All that was left to do was figure out what she should do with it, the first thing that came to mind.

She remembered her doujinshi, the stories of magic pens and romances and all the sort that she could do with it. But more importantly, she remembered what Yoshiko said about how it could change the physical form. And then, she remembered another of her books, one she had held in high regard but one she had tucked away for a long time; one that would be perfect to test out with Kanan and Mari.

And that was how she traced out the kanji for _penis_ in Kanan’s direction, delighting in how the kanji flew forward until it hit her. For good measure, she hit Mari with a second, near-identical kanji. Even if there was such a magical display, Riko still couldn’t believe that it’d actually work. It was just her being immature, her fancying herself and being stupid with a magic transmorgrifier (as if that were even a word and not something Yoshiko picked up somewhere).

“Hey, Kanan,” Mari said. “Do you feel something weird?”

Kanan tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

Mari drummed her fingertips along the counter. “I don’t really know how to put it, but like, you know when we had that sex ed lecture in third year, about penises?”

No fucking way it worked.

Kanan huffed. “I swear, Mari, you ask this question every day. I’m going to tell you this again. I’m attracted to women. You know this.”

Mari tilted her head. “Girls can have penises, though, right?”

Kanan looked at her for a few seconds. “I guess so.”

Mari grit her teeth, “because I think I have one now.”

Kanan squinted. “What are you even talking about?”

“I feel like I have a dick now, Kanan,” Mari said. “I wonder if Riko has anything to do with it!”

Mari turned to face Riko and she could feel her heart clumping up at her throat. It actually worked. She couldn’t believe it, but as she looked down and saw the bulge forming in Mari’s leggings, she had to accept it as true. She just did that; she gave her a cock, one that seemed large as it threatened to tear through the confines of her pants.

She couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight. It was just like her doujinshi.

“Rikocchi,” Mari teased, sauntering over to Riko, whose gaze immediately met Mari’s once she grew closer. “What have you been doing over there?”

Riko put the cap on her marker and put her hands behind her back, trying her best to give a genuinely-confused smile. “What do you mean?” Riko asked, her concerned huffing growing slightly louder as Mari put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her against the wall behind her. Her legs felt like they were going to give in. Of course Mari would use this to her advantage. Riko babbled as Mari pushed herself closely against her, her chest against hers, and her crotch against hers, leaving Riko to feel her size.

She was big, and she bit her lower lip to stifle the moan that threatened to come out.

“Do you know why, all of a sudden, I have this?” She asked, pushing her hips into Riko’s to elucidate her on what _this_ meant. Riko bit down on her lip even harder, unable to push her away with her hands behind her back.

“Me? No, Mari, I don’t!” Riko remarked, laughing gently as the marker slipped from her grasp and landed between her legs. Mari pulled away and squatted down to grab the pen before Riko had time to react, and she showed it to her.

“Say, Riko, what’s this?” She asked, her thumb grazing around the tip of the marker as her smirk grew. Maybe it was because of their imagery of dicks on both their minds, but Riko couldn’t have taken Mari’s thumb’s motion as anything less than suggestive.

“It’s a marker Yoshiko gave me.” Riko said, hoping that telling the truth would get her out unscathed. “It lets me change people. I didn’t know it worked, but it does.”

Mari’s smile grew, and she pivoted on her heel towards Kanan. Riko saw her unscrew the cap, and then she looked over her shoulder to ask a question.

“I just write whatever in the direction of whomever I want to affect?” Mari asked.

Riko nodded, and she watched as Mari drew, in Kanan’s direction, _horny as fuck_. Riko gasped at the sight of the kanji flying towards Kanan’s direction, but in the corner of her eye, she could see Mari continuing to write. _Willing to breed Sakurauchi Riko._ Riko squeezed Mari’s shoulders.

“Mari, please stop!” She whispered, trying her best not to let her words be loud enough for Kanan to overhear. Regardless, Mari kept scribbling, but there was no trail the marker left behind.

“It’s out of ink!” Mari said dramatically.

Riko gulped, and Mari returned her attention back to her, pinning her up against the wall.

“Kanan will be joining us shortly,” Mari cooed as she pressed herself up against Riko. “Thankfully for you, you don’t need to write what I wrote for Kanan. Ain’t that _great_?” Mari asked, her final words a whisper against her ear which left Riko squealing in pleasure. Her toes curled against the hardwood floor, and Mari was quick to capture her lips with her own, her whimpers eagerly moaned into Mari’s lips.

Riko’s arms wrapped loosely around Mari’s neck, and Mari’s hands found purchase at Riko’s hips, using her body weight to pin her to the wall. The overbearing warmth of her lips, the softness of her body, the sheer _size_ that hid underneath her pants; all of it kept Riko close, and as she pressed into her more and more, it was those things that kept her still and wanting more.

Their lips separated for a second. “Fuck, Mari,” Riko huffed, a comment she was unsure she heard from Kanan as they indulged in more making out. Her hands grabbed onto Mari’s shoulders, digging into her while also pulling her in for yet another kiss. She almost wondered if she picked up any of the marker’s residue when Mari marked Kanan, but maybe it had just been how delectable Mari was, delectable enough that she lifted her arms without hesitation the moment Mari brought her hands to her shirt and started pulling up.

Her shirt was thrown aside, with Mari keen on having it land on Kanan’s counter like an invitation. Riko peeked over Mari’s shoulder, seeing as Kanan grabbed the garment sentimentally, her body pressed up against the counter as beadlets of sweat dripped down her face. This was getting to be far too much for her to handle.

Her attention towards Kanan fell to the wayside once Mari’s lips occupied her own, hungrily humming and pressing against her; like how Mari’s cock ground against her crotch, growing harder and more constrained under the fabric of her pants. She couldn’t help but focus on it as it ground into her, the flood of lewd thoughts filling her mind growing. Her wants had become needs, and greedily, she showed how little she could handle it by grabbing onto Mari’s shirt and pulling up, which Mari was grateful to help her disrobe.

After throwing it to the wayside, she realized Mari had gone without a bra, her sizable chest now completely exposed. It was like Mari had seen this coming, and even as Riko brought a timid hand to one of her breasts, Mari reacted expectantly, pushing her chest forward into her palm.

Now it was time, once again, for Mari to look towards Kanan, and Riko followed, seeing as the struggle on her face had finally gave way to action. She pulled away from her precious counter and walked towards the only activity going on in her dive shop. Riko looked on with a look of equal shock and lust at the sight of Kanan’s cock, her jeans unbuttoned so she could handle the size of her shaft. It made her weak at her knees, weak enough for her legs to give way in Mari’s embrace, which brought Mari’s attention back to her.

“Like what you saw there?” Mari asked, which she earned a lazy nod as a response.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Kanan mumbled, “but neither can I believe I have one of these,” she said, looking Mari in the eyes before turning her attention to Riko. It was like she knew both of them were at fault for her being so endowed and so hard. Yet, Mari let Riko be the fall girl; she pushed Riko out, letting her fall on her hands and knees, between Kanan and Mari.

It took all the willpower she had in her to come to her hands and knees before Mari helped out by grabbing her shoulders. Riko yelped, but the yelp became a soothed moan as Mari ground herself on her, being so kind to remove her pants so she could feel her cock under one less layer of clothing.

Riko looked up, towards Kanan, with a slightly pleading look in her eyes, one that left Kanan confused. “You sure you want to do something like this?” She asked.

Riko grimaced. She could see the hurt in Kanan’s eyes, the struggle to hold herself to some semblance of composure the same way she struggled against her pants. She traced her fingers along Kanan’s thighs, idly feeling up her flesh. “Better this than boredom, right, Kanan?”

Kanan shrugged, her hands finding purchase at her jeans so she could swiftly pull them and her panties alike down, leaving Riko awestruck at the size of her cock. This was so much better than boredom. Her jaw dropped, her mouth open, and Kanan finally gave into her urges, slipping her cock past Riko’s lips. Riko let her jaw fall slack, trying her best not to graze her teeth along her shaft, and her eyes watered at the flavor that filled her nose and how far down her mouth Kanan had gone. Lips wrapping eagerly around Kanan’s shaft, she hummed, trying her best not to gag as Kanan thrust deeper, trying her best to get as much of herself into her mouth as she could.

It’d be a struggle, but what wasn’t when Mari was at the helm?

Caught up in the fervor of Kanan, tasting her, feeling her fill up her mouth and reaching back into her throat, she had forgotten entirely about Mari’s, who reintroduced herself in Riko’s trance by pulling down at her pants and slipping her panties to the side. Even through the scent of Kanan’s cock in her nose, she could smell herself; willing, wet, too horny. Mari was lucky she didn’t need the marker to affect her; it would have been a bigger waste of ink than what she ended up doing.

Mari brought her thumbs to Riko’s lower lips, spreading them open. Her toes curled and she moaned against Kanan’s cock, which slowly pulled itself out of her mouth. Riko tried her best to lash her tongue around Kanan, savoring the flavor even as her hardness grew intangible; she needed to focus on pleasing her lest Mari teased her into oblivion. Through the gagged noise that came out of her mouth, she could hear Mari’s coos.

“You’re so fucking wet!” Mari said. Given the burning in her body, the manhandling between her and Kanan, Kanan shoving her large, hard cock down her gullet, the least she could be was wet. Riko teasingly wiggled her hips against Mari’s hands, one of her thumbs slipping from its grip and into her pussy. Riko closed her eyes, hiding how they rolled into the back of her head in a moment of pure ecstasy. Mari didn’t pull away, instead taking the time to jostle her thumb inside of her in a desperate attempt to spread her.

Riko moaned all over Kanan’s cock, the tears streaming down her face growing more plentiful. Kanan had found a rhythm of sinking herself into Riko’s mouth, her tip eagerly pressing against the back of her throat with every push, as if she were fueled by her moans of either need or protest. Whatever she was needing or protesting, Riko didn’t know, but she could feel Kanan hesitating slightly with every push forward and pull back. She squeezed at Kanan’s thighs, hoping it would invigorate her to keep going, to stop playing around and fuck her mouth.

Kanan got the memo the moment Mari’s thumb popped out of her pussy. Mari accompanied her hands moving upward, taking handfuls of Riko’s supple rear, with the sound of snapping elastic and her voice, dark and lurid.

“And _tight_.” Her words were almost hissed out, and she accompanied her last word with herself pressing up against her, letting Riko take in the hardness of Mari’s cock against her sex. She wasn’t as big as Kanan, but she was still big. She spread her legs, pushing her hips back against Mari; her begging to be filled by her and her big cock, nothing more than mumbles against Kanan’s cock, was mistaken to be her begging to go faster. Not that Riko minded.

After all the agonizing teasing from Mari and her needs growing needier with every thrust of Kanan’s cock deep in her mouth, Riko finally got her pussy filled. Mari took it slow, leaving her to count the thrusts Kanan gave her as a measure of how long it took, and through her lust, she lost count. It didn’t matter; she just felt Mari slowly barreling inside of her, her walls spreading enough for her to barely fit. Riko’s toes curled and she drunkenly moaned against Kanan’s cock, even as she took Mari’s entrance as a pretense for her to start fucking Riko’s throat in earnest.

Riko’s screams and cries grew plugged up by Kanan’s deep thrusts inside her, her gagging tightening her throat and leading to a few grunts leaking from Kanan’s lips. She could feel her starting to pulse inside of her mouth, squirming at the thought of her thick seed filling her throat--the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to taste her. Her tongue fought to do anything besides lay flat against her underside, tracing wherever she could at her base in a desperate plea to get Kanan to cum faster.

All the while, Mari took her sweet time in fucking Riko. Her thrusts were moderate in speed but deliberate in their power, each one focused so much more on spreading her wide open in different ways. The way her tip kissed her most sensitive spots with each thrust, only for her to bottom out with her tip just barely kissing her cervix; she filled her up and left her in a mix of indescribable pleasures, ones that left Riko to sputter all over Kanan’s cock, her spit filled with the words she wished she could tell them, words she didn’t need to even say knowing that they’d do her just right.

“God, Riko,” Kanan huffed, encouragement filling her voice. “Your mouth feels so good.”

“Oh, come now, Kanan,” Mari chimed in, “you certainly haven’t felt how fantastic Riko’s pussy feels.”

Riko’s toes curled. Mari was enough to fill her and spread her wide and make her feel deliriously good with her slow thrusts. Kanan’s thrusts, fast and slapping her balls against her chin with every push forward she made, she wasn’t sure how long she could stand. As if she wanted to demonstrate, Mari sped up inside of her, her balls slapping against her clit. Riko stiffened between them, trying her best to hold herself together as her pleasure reached its peak. She didn’t know for how much longer she could manage being between them.

It wasn’t long. With a long cry against Kanan’s cock, Riko’s pussy milked Mari for all her worth, trying her best to get that impossibly hard dick of hers to throb inside of her at least once. Riko squeezed at Kanan’s hips, trying her best to get her screams through her cock as she let the wave of her orgasm crash through her, one that she had been rewarded with by Kanan pulling out just enough for her precum to land on Riko’s tongue.

It was the first thing she felt when she came to. That, and Mari squealing in joy.

“Oh, Kanan!” She cried out. “You just _have_ to be in Riko when she’s cumming. She feels so fucking good!”

“Do I, now?” Kanan asked, pulling her hips back and popping her cock out of Riko’s mouth. Riko panted heavily, a pool of saliva leaking past her lips and falling onto the floor underneath her. A web connected her lips to Kanan’s cock nonetheless. A whimper passed through her swollen lips, her hands trying to grab her spittle-coated cock to give it some more pleasure. It quickly escaped her grasp, and before she knew it, Kanan grabbed Riko by the shoulders and pulled her upwards, eventually getting her off the ground.

Riko’s eyes widened at the sheer display of her strength, and she wrapped her arms around Kanan’s neck, even as Mari stood behind her, her heaving chest pressing up against her back and rested her hands against her thighs. She pulled them upward so that they pressed up against Kanan’s body, her feet resting against her shoulders.

“I’m sure you’ll want to feel every millimeter of Kanan’s cock spreading you out, dear,” Mari cooed directly into her ear, causing Riko to bite her lip. She bit down more as Mari pulled herself closer, pushing her cocktip against Riko’s asshole. “Also, do you mind if I fuck you here?” Her words were so casual, so terrifying, so alluring.

Mari was perhaps the last person she should have trusted, but as she brought a thumb to her asshole and spread her open with it, she started having second thoughts. She didn’t think much of anal; it was something that occurred in her doujins on occasion, but it was never something that she ever thought of doing herself. Mari’s thumb showed her what she had been missing, and she felt a lump growing in her throat as she felt her rubbing her cock up against her ass; she wondered if she was even going to fit in there.

She also worried about that with Kanan, who was pressing herself up against Riko, her cock slowly but surely pushing itself inside of her, spreading her even more than Mari had. She started slow, but it didn’t stop Riko from screaming out in lusty ecstasy; she didn’t even need to angle herself to hit all of her sensitive spots. She dug her fingers into Kanan’s shoulders, fingernails leaving small marks as they pressed into her skin. She gripped tighter the deeper Kanan impaled her, her body quivering slightly against the sheer size of her cock.

Then Mari entered the fray once more, her cocktip pressing up against her ass. Her eyes crossed at the pleasure, a throaty moan leaking from her lips; she didn’t have to worry about any of them being gagged by Kanan’s throat, letting her spill out moans to make up for all the ones that were snuffed before.

As Mari pushed herself into Riko, her cocktip slowly spreading her asshole open, she let out a moan that made up for half of them, her fingers gripping even tighter against Kanan as Mari pushed herself into her ass. She felt so full, so weird, but so aroused; there wasn’t any way that she could describe the feeling of Mari filling her up like this, and maybe Kanan being as deep as she was made anything that happened to her feel hot.

Her pussy clenched around Kanan as Mari dug herself even deeper into her ass, and as Riko looked back, she saw a smirk on Mari’s face telling her that she wasn’t going to stop until she was all the way in, and there wasn’t a single inch that could be stuffed inside of her that wasn’t inside. Riko gulped, and Kanan took it as a sign to slowly start moving her hips. She screamed; there was no way she wasn’t going to walk away from this with her body torn apart.

As Kanan pulled out, Mari bottomed out, leading what little of Riko’s mind that wasn’t focusing on how good Kanan was fucking her to focus on Mari, how she was just about as big and in a hole completely unused to what she was doing. She ached and squirmed, her grip on Kanan’s shoulders growing stronger, as if it was the only way she could fight back in some way. Her screams and cries were too soaked in pleasure to scare them off; if anything, her cries made them go rougher.

Riko tested that out, letting out a long, drawn-out, almost dramatic “fuck.” It was ripped from her throat like Mari was pulling out, and one that grew higher in pitch as Mari pulled out and Kanan filled her again. Tears streamed from her eyes in pleasure, trying to wrap her mind around the pleasure that coursed through her. 

She could feel her insides growing used to the massive cocks inside of her, but it didn’t change how it felt. Her body was on fire, her body flushing pink as sweat dribbled down her body. It was like those really weird doujinshi she read where characters had “heat cycles;” and with another moan of pure pleasure, she let the two cocks inside her know that she was ready to succumb to them in the same manner.

Kanan and Mari both got the memo, speeding up the rhythm that they shared as they took turns filling Riko’s holes and pulling away, pistoning inside her so she always felt full. It was like they were in sync, whether they put any rational thought into it or not.

Then Mari sped up while Kanan kept her pace.

“Mari! Be careful!” Riko yelled, trying her best to enunciate her words the best she could. Her tongue lolled around in her mouth, her lips struggling to take a shape other than a lazy circle. It was worth the struggle; her ass felt like it was burning, torn apart by Mari’s carelessness and her hedonistic pursuits. She squeezed Kanan’s shoulders and looked into her eyes with her dark, lost gaze, hoping to find some sort of solace from her.

Kanan looked into her eyes and smirked, and the message was clear; she’d let her forget about Mari. Riko got half a nod in before Kanan picked up her pace, feeling Kanan’s abs clench and unclench against her belly in a desperate fight to outpace Mari.

Riko was jostled between the two of them, her body flush against their torsos as their hips bounced her around in the little space between them. The smacks of their hips smacking against her body was quiet, the air filled with Riko’s groans and screams as they tore into her. She had grown used to the rhythm they shared, one where they had one cock in her at a time, but now, things were different. She could feel the way that their cocks thrust up at the same time, filling her holes completely and utterly. Riko cried out, trying her best to move and fight back, but she couldn’t; her energy was entirely focused on her screaming, her submission to the fight that went on between Kanan and Mari.

She could hear that there was some dirty talk between them, but Riko couldn’t understand a word of it. She paid it no mind; all she could focus on was the way she fucked her, the rough and primal grunts that they let out as they bottomed out inside of her, the way that their cocks pulsed and Mari filled her ass with precum. They were getting close, but she was closer; she wasn’t sure how much she could handle before she’d cum.

Then both Kanan and Mari pushed in at the same time, bottoming out and clapping their hips against her. She was full of cock, and she couldn’t handle it anymore. With one more roar, she let go of Kanan, letting her entire body be thrown between their thrusts as she succumbed to an incredibly powerful orgasm.

“You’re right, Mari,” Kanan huffed, “Riko’s so tight when she cums.”

“I’m sure everything would be tight for you, Kanan,” Mari cooed as she sped her thrusts up, gritting her teeth as Riko’s ass milked her cock. With a bashful yelp, Mari filled Riko’s ass with her seed, cumming violently and draining her balls of all the spunk that had filled them. Mari slowed down and wrapped her arms around Riko, acting as support while Kanan continued plowing into her.

Riko came to and was greeted by Kanan grunting as she plowed into her. Riko’s eyes widened as Kanan continued her motions, faster than they had been before, as she thrusted into her overstimulated cunt. More cries ripped from her throat as she continued her motions, almost maniac in nature, while Mari held her in place, making sure that she felt every inch of Kanan plowing into her and spreading her as wide as she could possibly be spread.

“Fuck, Kanan!” Riko moaned, which Mari echoed as a loving coo. She licked her lips at the sight and pulled a hand away from Riko’s body. Riko lamely grabbed Kanan’s shoulders as Mari brought a hand down to Kanan’s balls, fondling them.

“You gonna cum deep inside Riko, Kanan?” She asked, giving them a slight squeeze which Kanan groaned at. Her question was answered as Kanan thrusted her hips forward and filled Riko with her seed, leaving her toes to curl at the sensation of being filled. It was so thick inside her, so creamy; so delicious. Kanan coated her walls with her seed, and Riko could see Kanan’s face scrunching tightly as she let it all out.

Once Kanan finished inside of her, she pulled out, leaving some of her cum to drip out of Riko and onto the floor. Huffing, she helped put Riko down, but not before Mari pulled out and had her semen join Kanan’s on the floor. Riko huffed as she sat down, knowing that she’d be sitting here for a long while. There was no way that she was going to walk out.

As she sat, she was at eye-level with their cocks. Mari’s was soft, but Kanan’s… wasn’t. She was just as hard as ever. Riko bit her lower lip. The transmorgrifier’s transformations were permanent, weren’t they?

Kanan bringing one of Riko’s hands to her cock answered that question. She smacked her face with the other one as she started jerking Kanan off.

“Mari,” she said. “Go to Yoshiko’s house and get one of her transmorgrifiers and give it to me once you come back. Don’t do anything with it, and just give it to me. Okay?”

Mari nodded, absconding from the group so she could put her clothes on. Meanwhile, Riko turned to face Kanan, a smirk on her lips.

“Now, where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, LadyTomoe, for this idea! I loved working on it and I was glad to make an exception for this.


End file.
